1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semi-permanent bottle closure device mounted on a beverage bottle which allows quick, single hand opening and reclosing of the bottle. The device provides a hygienically clean surface for the consumer to interface with during drinking.
2. Background
The current state of the art closures for carbonated and many uncarbonated beverages require the closure to be removed entirely from the container (i.e. bottle) prior to consumption of the beverage. In addition, the typical closure designs rely on two-handed operation—one hand holds the container, whereas the other one interfaces with the closure and completes the opening/closing procedure.
Still further, current bottle closure devices which are not removed from the bottle while the contents are consumed often are formed of multiple parts which are difficult to mold and assemble. Moreover, the multiple parts make it difficult to form secure leak-proof seals, and they restrict fluid flow thereby reducing the volume flow rate dispensed from the bottle. In carbonated beverage applications, these restrictions create turbulence that produces foaming which releases carbonation from the beverage and therefore decreases the enjoyment of the consumption of the beverage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a closure for a bottle which remains on the bottle while a beverage is being dispensed and which can be opened and closed with one hand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a closure which is fabricated from a minimal number of parts.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a closure which can be injection molded.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a closure which produces minimal turbulence during dispensing of the closure.
A still further object of the invention is to produce a one hand operated closure which has good sealing characteristics and is reliable in operation.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a selectively openable cap which remains on the bottle so that it cannot be misplaced and is conveniently located for reclosing the bottle on which it is placed.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a bottle closure is provided which does not need to be removed from the bottle for the purpose of consuming the liquid contained therein. In addition, opening and closing of the closure may be performed with one hand. This feature becomes important in applications where the user is busy performing other tasks, e.g., talking on the phone, driving a car, or just walking down the street. The closure of the invention also has unexpected application in the small-children market as there are no small loose pieces to create choke hazards, and the container is easy to open or close even with the small hands of children.
Sports drinks and other non-carbonated beverages have been marketed with unique closures like sports tops for years. The present invention, while useful for non-carbonated beverages, now brings the same unique drinking experience to the carbonated beverage category. Since the closure does not require removal of the cap, it is easily, conveniently and reliably resealable, thus minimizing the loss of carbonation through exposure to the atmosphere.
The closure of the present invention is conveniently injection molded while shaped to provide a sealing arrangement that preserves carbonation in a beverage when closed. It also provides a wide spout from which the beverage may be poured or sipped. The construction of the invention permits the dimensions of the spout to approach the same size and feel as a conventional bottle top.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent in the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof when read in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein: